choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Desire
This page contains the choices in Desire & Decorum, Book 3 and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Import now! * Play without importing. Choice 2 * Yes, I would like to change my face. * No, I shall continue with my current face. Choice 3 * Blissful Braids. * Ornate Onyx. * Floral Fancy * Plaits and Pins * Fiery Waves * Blonde Chignon * Untamed Curls * Sophisticated Spirals * Upswet Brunette Choice 4 * Perfect! Let's away! * Not quite right. Let's try something else. Choice 5 * Yes, I'd like to rename Countess Clara Mills of Edgewater * No, I shall keep my current name. Diamond Choice 1 (If you have the pug) * Yes, I wish to rename Sunny. * No, I'd like to keep his name the same. Diamond Choice 2 (If you have the horse) * Yes, I wish to rename Clover. * No, I'd like to keep her name the same. Choice 6 * Yes, I chose to marry you! * No, I picked someone else... Chapter One: Family Matters Choices Choice 1 * I thought you were dead! * I can't express how happy I am to meet you! (Harry +Relationship) Choice 2 * So she can show emotion! * It warms my heart to see a happy reunion. (No effect) Choice 3 * Why are you back now? (No effect) * Why did you fake your own death? (No effect) * Why didn't you return when Father died? (No effect) Choice 4 * Does this mean you're still engaged to him? (No effect) * Did you know he was alive? * Is this giving you second thoughts about us? (❤ +Parsons) The third option is only available if you are engaged to her. Choice 5 * Viscount Harry's return has come as quite the shock to us all. * I care because we're family. (No effect) Choice 6 * Listen to Mr. Marlcaster's truth about Viscount Harry. (��15) * Let Mr. Marlcaster be. Diamond Choice 1 * But you can't abandon Edgewater. (No effect) * And you have to answer the Crown's call. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Apparently not everything. * He clearly had his reasons. (Harry +Relationship) Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice. * The boar! (No effect) * The leaves! * The branches! Diamond Choice 4 * I miss him terribly. (No effect) * But he's not completely gone. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Wish I had known sooner. (No effect) * Would have done the same. (No effect) " " Choice 7 *Deciding upon a dress. *Seeing our friends and family together. (❤ +LI) *Our wedding night. (❤ +LI) Choice 8 * Sir Gideon wouldn't dare risk showing his face again. * I don't think we've seen the last of Sir Gideon's influence. (No effect) Choice 9 * Invite LI to stay the night. (��20) (❤ +LI) * Send LI away. Diamond Choice 6 (Parsons) * My bedroom. * The dining room. * The duke's study. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Parsons) (Study) * Sweep the books off the desk. (No effect) * Push Miss Parsons onto the sofa. Diamond Choice 8 (Parsons) * Do not dare stop now. (No effect) * Just hold me. ❤ +Parsons Diamond Choice 9 (Parsons) * Can't wait to wake up next to you every morning. (❤ +Parsons) * Wonder if Viscount Harry will try to claim your attention. " " Choice 10 (Only if Briar is married) * How was Mr. Marlcaster/Mr. Woods? (No effect) * Can you believe you're a married woman? Choice 11 * Everything remains the same. (No effect) * I don't know yet. (No effect) Choice 12 * Floral Flirt (��12) ( and +Manners) * A Maiden Fair Choice 13 * A Festive Feather * A Wreath of Gold (No effect) * A Band of Jewels * A Perfect Plume * A Bountiful Bloom * A Touch of Shade * A Hatless Head " " Note: if you got the Edgewater Jewels and want to wear them, you have to choose an option in Choice 13 and then manually reopen the closet. Grandmother +Relationship if you are wearing the premium outfit. Choice 14 * Beyond excited at the chance to know him. (Harry +Relationship) * Worried what this could mean for my title. * Unsure if that man is truly Viscount Harry. ❤ +LI if you are wearing the premium outfit. Choice 15 * Planning the wedding. (No effect) * Seeing Edgewater once more. (No effect) * Getting away from Bath. Choice 16 * Observe. Chapter Two: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Desire & Decorum